Leveller 2
Leveller 2 was a competitor robot that exclusively fought in Series 7 of Robot Wars. Despite sustaining significant damage in its first round melee, it survived and reached the second round, where it lost to the then reigning champion Tornado after driving into the pit. Design Leveller 2 was a yellow wedge-shaped robot with a steel tube frame and armoured in alloy and polycarbonate. It was armed with a rear-hinged pneumatic flipper painted red, which also served as the robot's self-righting mechanism. Leveller 2 was fairly quick and manoeuvrable, although panels of its armour were prone to falling off, as proven against all three of its opponents. Robot History Series 7 In Leveller 2's first battle, it was drawn against Barber-Ous 2'n a Bit, Tetanus Booster and Thunderpants. However, Thunderpants was unable to even make it into the arena due to its drive belts coming loose as a result of damage sustained in its qualification battle. As a result, this left the other three machines together to compete for the two places available in Round 2. Leveller 2 and Barber-Ous 2'n a Bit were the first two robots to engage, with neither robot striking a clean blow. Barber-Ous 2'n a Bit continued to probe though and flipped Leveller 2 onto its back as it connected with a broadside hit, damaging Leveller 2's armour in the process. Leveller 2 self-righted comfortably, but Barber-Ous 2'n a Bit came in with a rear attack which flung Leveller 2 over again. Leveller 2 righted itself for a second time, but as with its last recovery, it came under immediate pressure, as a big hit from Tetanus Booster knocked the back panel of Leveller 2 loose. Leveller 2 then managed to move away into space, while Barber-Ous 2'n a Bit had curiously come to a stop. Leveller 2 nudged Barber-Ous 2'n a Bit for a short period before it was forced to weather another attack from Tetanus Booster. As Refbot began to count out Barber-Ous 2'n a Bit, Tetanus Booster attacked the rear of Leveller 2 again, damaging the loose back panel even more, before a subsequent blow threw Leveller 2 over and completely removed its back panel. Leveller 2 righted itself yet again, and with Mr. Psycho finishing off Barber-Ous 2'n a Bit, Leveller 2's route into the next round was confirmed. In the second round, Leveller 2 was drawn up against reigning champion Tornado, which qualified from its first round battle with Ewe 2 after the pair disposed of Sawpoint 2 and Devastator. Leveller 2 started the battle by mistiming its first flip, but it managed to flip Tornado over at the second time of asking. Tornado drove at the back of Leveller 2 and pushed it back towards the arena wall, before coming in with another drive, slamming it into the CPZ. Leveller 2 failed to move away as Sir Killalot and Shunt closed in, before it flipped Tornado wedge-side up as the number 1 seed attempted to keep Leveller 2 in the CPZ. Tornado continued to force Leveller 2 in towards Sir Killalot, before deciding to charge it across the arena floor and into the arena wall, followed by multiple rams in quick succession. Once again, Tornado came in with a long drive into the far CPZ, with Leveller 2 escaping after a small clash with Shunt. Tornado then activated the pit release button and hunted Leveller 2 down yet again, and brought Sir Killalot into play by crashing Leveller 2 into the CPZ. Sir Killalot then lifted Leveller 2 up by one of its side handles and held it over the flame pit, before Leveller 2 crashed back down onto the arena floor. Leveller 2 tried to respond, but the reigning champion forced Leveller 2 into the troubled zones again, where Sir Killalot pressed it against the arena wall. Leveller 2 responded by trying to flip Sir Killalot, managing to knock off one set of Sir Killalot's LED eyes, before Shunt and Tornado treated Leveller 2 to multiple axe blows and rams. Leveller 2 was then moved towards the pit of oblivion by Tornado, and after the two competing machines skirted on the lip of the pit, Leveller 2 drove down into the pit of oblivion, signalling the end of its Seventh Wars campaign. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 1 Series Record Leveller2Team.jpg|The Leveller 2 team Leveler.jpg|Leveller 2 without its top LevellerRND.jpg|Leveller decorated for a Red Nose Day live event in 2003 Leveller featherweight.jpg|A featherweight version of Leveller 2 built by Dave McClachlan, now owned by Ceri Jenkins NOTE: Although Leveller 2's team did not attempt to enter Series 8, Team Ballistix applied with a rebuilt version of Leveller 2 using the name Terror-Bull. Outside Robot Wars Before building the first Leveller, David McLachlan built a robot called Highland Fling, a blue wedge shaped robot with a black flipper, which competed in just the Bass Brewery and the second event organised by John Findlay. at a live event]] Prior to its appearance on Robot Wars, Leveller 2 had been competing on the live circuit, with varying degrees of success. It continued to be upgraded before filming of the Seventh Wars. Since Robot Wars, Leveller 2 has been rebuilt several times, and has competed in several live events, particularly Roaming Robots events including the Fighting Robots UK Championships 2006 where it fell in the group stages despite beating TX-108, but in the Tag Team Championships at the same event, finished as runners-up to Merlin and Velocirippa when paired with Alien Destructor. In 2013, Leveller 2, now named Leveller 2 Mk 4.5 Evo and owned by Team Ballistix, was rebuilt to compete competitively again. When Robot Wars made its televised return in 2016, Team Ballistix redesigned the robot to become Terror-Bull, which applied for Series 8 without being selected to compete. David McLachlan also built a featherweight that resembles Leveller 2 to replace its heavyweight counterpart. It has been sold to Ceri Jenkins. Robot Wars Live Events Under the ownership of Team Ballistix, the now renamed Leveller 2 Mk4.5 Evo made its debut in the Robot Wars Live Events in the last event of 2013 in Gloucester. It fought in a 3-way melee with Beast and Rattler. After Rattler was thrown out the arena, Leveller 2 Mk4.5 Evo appeared to be gaining the upper hand on Beast flipping it over a few times, but Beast finished the stronger before throwing Leveller 2 Mk4.5 Evo out the arena. In 2014, it made one appearance at Gloucester where it fought in a "Retro battle" along with other Robot Wars veterans in The Steel Avenger, Stinger, Schumey Too and Bulldog Breed. It started off strongly managing to flip The Steel Avenger and Schumey Too a few times but it broke down near the side of the arena and lost. Leveller 2 Mk4 then appeared at the first Robot Wars Live Event of 2016 at Manchester. It fought in a 4-way melee against Ceros, Rattler and Kill-E-Crank-E. It managed to flip Ceros and Rattler a few times and recovered from their attacks, and despite showing signs of mobility problems, it survived until the end of the fight. Trivia *Leveller 2's statistics board incorrectly spelt the robot's name as Leveler 2. *Leveller 2's team was one of five in Robot Wars to feature two people with the same name, the others being Team BEAST, Overkill, Red Dragon and Team 13. Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots from Derbyshire Category:Robots which have driven into the Pit Category:Competitors in Robot Wars Live Events Category:Robots with an equal amount of Wins and Losses Category:Robots with Rear-hinged Flippers Category:Robots which debuted in Series 7 Category:Robots to damage Sir Killalot Category:Robots which only fought in Series 7